the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise for the PRIZE (RLS Universe Special)
'''Rise for the PRIZE 2019 '''is an upcoming PRIZE Wrestling League special event, the first held under the leadership of the WCE governing body.1 It takes place on Sunday 21st April 2019, at the Leipzig Arena in Leipzig, Germany. It is the first special of the rebooted, WCE-led PRIZE universe. Background * WCE confirmed that Sarah Fenix would open the show to badmouth the crowd, offering a vague reward to anyone willing to prevent her from doing so. * CrossBones defeated Majesty and Invasion to get the final of the WCE Tag Team Championships tournament, while shock finalists Ukralia defeating Samuel & Bower before upstaging favourites the Kings of Wrestling. * Tova Viklund and Angel's pre-WCE takeover issues were confirmed to be getting a final chance to be resolved here, with the loser forfeiting their place in the WCE Openweight Championship tourney. * WCE offered JMW superstar Takanobu Endo the chance to help them exact revenge on self-proclaimed "Outlaw" Nick Logan, who was stalling on agreeing to contract changes, after Will Ospreay had to pull out.2 * British Samurai KO'd AXL invite Karl Frocht in the first round of the WCE Welterweight Championship tourney, before emerging victorious against The Trick in the semis. Dempsey, on the other hand, defeated Takanobu Endo in the first round, before a semi victory over Pantera Azul. * Mikey Ace demanded a match at the event to compensate for the deactivation of his Nova Championship, with WCE agreeing before confirming Chris Jericho's debut with the promotion. * Faye Spires defeated Nikki Gore and then CC Sharp on her road to the final of the WCE International Championship tourney, with Indira besting Suzi Bass before defeating Anne Marie. Card Aftermath * Sarah Fenix would refuse Compton's handshake, slap her in the face and throw her from the ring. However, as this distracted her from badmouthing the Leipzig crowd, WCE begrudgingly confirmed that Compton had fulfilled her purpose, and that they would be honouring her reward; a contract and place in the WCE Openweight Championship tourney. * CrossBones' attitude upon winning the WCE Tag Team Championships- attacking their defeated foes in Ukralia, rather than celebrating the title win- forced WCE to confirm they would be suspended from competing until a decision could be made. * Tova Viklund confirmed her place in the WCE Openweight Championship tourney would be safe with her victory over Angel, and showed this as her priority by finally putting her feud to bed and choosing to walk away rather than continue the beatdown. * Nick Logan's DQ loss to JMW invite Takanobu Endo seemed to infuriate the "Outlaw", coming about when a monster of a man wearing a WCE Security shirt entered the ring and, after looking as though Logan himself was the target, savagely attacked Endo. WCE later responded saying that they knew attacking Logan would give him the win, and that they aren't backing down on their contract demands. * British Samurai broke down following his WCE Welterweight Championship win over Dempsey, who at first seemed to refuse to stick around to help his old friend celebrate, before relenting a little and offering a sombre salute from the stage. * Mikey Ace may believe he's definitively seen off the Alpha, but Jericho had some choice words considering the iffy nature of the win. He seems to believe that he'd have pinned Ace had the referee not been taken out by the Enlightened one with a drop-kick beforehand, teasing a continuation of hostilities... * Indira made history by winning the WCE International Championship in the first WCE-hosted event to be Main Evented by women. Her emotions upon holding the title aloft were dampened only by the sight of Faye Spires hobbling away, completely demoralised. Trivia * The WCE "Security" who interfered in the Invite vs. Outlaw fight was none other than former stuntman Robert Kuipers, who's appeared as a wrestler for Wrestling upLOUD!. He is still currently listed as freelance, with no official contract confirmation coming from WCE or the man himself. * Dempsey's turn and salute on the stage was, according to sources, not planned with him turning heel during the tournament. It's currently uncertain what kind of punishment he could be facing for this action.3 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes # WCE, or the Wrestling Council of Europe, was brought in to explain several different things during my PRIZE reboot. Firstly, the move to a homebase of Germany for the main show. Secondly, the explanation for the new championships and divisions for them. And finally, it was something I was planning originally but ran out of time upon 2K19's release. PC issues leading to the eventual loss of Universe saves made it possible to go back and revise it in the end. # In truth, I had moveset and logo issues with the Will Ospreay CAW I downloaded, and not enough time or skill to attempt recreating the character myself. So I just swapping in Endo, a star of my FPWW promotion Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling. # I actually didn't want to have another bad reaction finish to a title match at the event, with CrossBones attacked Ukralia despite winning, and Spires teasing a heel turn by skulking off at the end of the night. As ever, the thread for this Universe is here on the 2K Forums, with the post for this actual show here (link coming soon).Category:PPVs